


An Unexpected Anniversary

by GaiaYukari85



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shire, An Unexpected Anniversary 2016, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaYukari85/pseuds/GaiaYukari85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly 16 months, 2 days and 9 hours from his crazy adventure with 13 Dwarves and 1 Wizard, Bilbo was making (first) breakfast when a light but firm knock-knock was heard at the door of Bag End....<br/>Or, the one in which Thorin fix things because he can't fix himself. (I know, I suck at summary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first bagginshield fanfiction and it's a very rough draft because I wanted to post it on the Unexpected Anniversary Day but as usual, I run out of time. I'm very nervous about it so any suggestion/advice/correction is very welcomed!  
> Hope you enjoy it!

Exactly 16 months, 2 days and 9 hours from his crazy adventure with 13 Dwarves and 1 Wizard, Bilbo was making (first) breakfast when a light but firm knock-knock was heard at the door of Bag End.

Now, no well-mannered Hobbit could ever turn up at that time (before 10 o’ clock!), so there were few other hypotheses about the mysterious visitor’s identity, but nevertheless Bilbo was caught very unprepared by who was standing in front of him.

“I know that is early for tea… you said at 4, if I recall right…” murmured Thorin as the Hobbit came round and let him in.

“But you are perfectly in time for breakfast!” answered Bilbo smiling softly and he trotted down to the pantry to bring some more seed cakes.

Thorin followed him down the hallways of Bag End noting some differences from the last time: not only some furniture was mismatched (something unacceptable for a respectful hobbit hole) but also a reigning chaos of books piled on the ground, umbrellas left in the corners…

“Ah… sorry for the mess…” said Bilbo reappearing from the kitchen “You would never imagine what was going on my return: they were selling everything!”

And between a cup of tea (coffee for Thorin, since the Dwarf preferred it like Bilbo remembered) and some sandwiches, the Hobbit told him all the details about his alleged death and the difficulties recovering his properties.

Thorin listened to the last word smiling softly but when finally Bilbo questioned “What about you? What business bring the King Under the Mountain in the Shire? Where are the others? Are they well?”

The Dwarf didn’t reply but neared a shelf that was detached from the wall saying: “I could fix it, if you want… do you have a tool box?”

And despite Bilbo’s protests (“You’re a guest! I can’t let you work! You must be tired from the journey! Thorin!”) in a couple of hours all the shelves of Bag End were back on their proper spots.

Meanwhile the Hobbit, feeling guilty for being a terrible host, prepared an hot bath and warm towel for refreshing his guest.

“I’m sorry but the water pipes have some problems since Dwalin’s last visit in my bathroom…” explained Bilbo filling the tub with a bucket of hot water.

“I could fix it too, if you want” repeated Thorin and Bilbo did not even have a chance to protest this time before the pipes were working again.

“I could hire you as handyman” joked Bilbo during dinner.

“Thorin at your service” replied the Dwarf slightly bowing his head and Bilbo couldn’t miss the smirk on his lips.

They stared at each other for a moment, then burst into a laughter.

Bilbo tried again to question Thorin about Erebor but everytime he approached the matter, elusive answers were all he got.

At least seemed that everyone were well and the kingdom was regaining its splendour.

The following morning, the Hobbit was waked up by a steady hammering in the garden outside his window.

“Thorin! What are you doing?” asked Bilbo rushing out in his dressing gown.

“I’m repairing the fence” replied the Dwarf as if it was obvious and perfectly normal.

“And he’s doing a very fine job too!” added Hamfast, Bilbo’s neighbour, who was walking by on his way back from the market.

“It’s nothing too complex…” said modestly Thorin but Bilbo didn’t miss the satisfied glance that his friend gave him.

“I don’t mean to be rude but I’d like to have an help with my fence too…” continued Hamfast “If it is not too much a bother…”

So in the afternoon Bilbo went with Thorin (though Hamfast’s hole was just a few turns around the hill he thought that it was not wise let him wandering alone) to the Gamgee’s where they got to work until sunset.

As repayment, they were offered a splendid dinner with plenty of wine and ale; the Hobbits living nearby, thinking that was a sort of party, joined them bringing more food and more wine and more ale, so the voice that Thorin has moved in Bag End and that he was able to repair anything spread out in a flash (maybe the information were slightly misrepresented by the alcohol but so Ms Mimosa Burrowes was told at the market the day after by Tolmann Hogg who in turn was revealed by Odo Proudfoot who has eavesdropped Malva Goldworthy and Pansy Oldbuck’s conversation).

In no time, there was a row of Hobbits out of the Bag End’s green round door asking of Thorin for a favour, an order… or just for sake of curiosity (but they were always promptly removed).

One day a powerful storm raged on Hobbiton and it took almost a whole week to repair all the broken windows.

Another day, Thorin decided to build a swing for the Hairyfoots’ 5 daughters and the week after that to make a new irrigation system for Hamfast’s vegetable garden.

Bilbo got used to take note of Thorin’s orders on a notebook on his desk in the studio and make him lunch boxes with cheese and sandwiches when the Dwarf stayed at work at the forge for long.

Often ravens came bringing messages from Erebor, letters from Balin, Fìli&Kìli and the rest of the Company but no a word bout what that seemed a prolonged vacation of the King.

And Bilbo couldn’t help overthinking it.

Until he decided to tackle the matter directly and one evening marched in Thorin’s workshop (since when?) that was previously one of the many unused rooms of Bag End and asked: “What are you doing here?”

The Dwarf looked up from the desk and replied, even if he knew that was the wrong answer: “I’m fixing your old water-can”

“No, not here “here”… here in the Shire!” exclaimed Bilbo.

Thorin’s expression clouded at this “If I am a bother, I can pack and leave tomorrow morning…”

“I’m not saying it!” insisted Bilbo on the hedge of exasperation “But you’re a King! You should… don’t know… sit on a throne and rule?”

“I can’t…” murmured Thorin, so faint that the Hobbit almost struggled to hear him.

“Pardon?”

“I said that I can’t!” exclaimed Thorin “ I can’t sit under that blasted stone without the fear that would infect my mind again! I can’t supervise Erebor’s revenues and not to be horrified by gold! I can’t even sleep because I’m afraid to dream of Smaug!”

Bilbo was staring at him with wide eyes and Thorin couldn’t bear it anymore. He looked down, defeated.

But after a moment, he felt Bilbo’s touch on his hairs. Thorin wrapped his arms around the Hobbit’s waist.

“I can’t live in terror of hurting the persons I love…” he added.

“Silly dwarf” smiled Bilbo “You should have said before”

“Stay with me and maybe I can fix you”

Exactly 19 months, 7 days and 3 hours from their first encounter, Thorin made Bilbo a ring. Well, Bilbo already had a ring to which he was quite attached (to not mention the fact that it was magical and therefore useful) but accepted Thorin’s one with a “Yes”.


End file.
